


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by MeCrossYou



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, So basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: Jem doesn't know what Tessa wants for Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> [fromthefarshore ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore) challenged me to write a Jessa fic based on Mariah Carey‘s „All I Want For Christmas Is You“. And some of the rules are that the title has to be the song title and the fic has to have some lines from the song.

“So…” Jem began, unsure, playing with Tessa’s hair, nervously twirling the strands between his fingers, “I talked to Magnus today.”

They were watching a Christmas movie, a funny, though a little cruel one. Jem was sitting on the sofa, one leg bent under the other’s thigh, Tessa laying with her head in his lap.

“Mmm, what about?” Tessa mumbled sleepily, hugging Jem’s leg. Jem loved how cute Tessa became when she was sleepy. All guards and years of pain and sadness wore off in the moments she felt safe and content, cozy together with Jem, unworried of anything outside their little bubble of love and warmth. He stroked her head lovingly.

“About Christmas.” Jem felt a little awkward saying that. When he had called Magnus that morning, Magnus was a very grumpy morning version of “Magnus-Why-The-Fuck-You’re-Calling-Me-At-7-In-The-Goddamn-Morning-Bane”. It was still easy for Jem to forget sometimes that normally people liked to sleep in on weekends. Silent Brother habits still lingered on him. It didn’t seem to bother Tessa much, but Jem wasn’t sure if she wasn’t just being nice. Because she was, she has always been. Sometimes Jem feared Tessa wouldn’t have any more patience to teach him the ways of the modern world, a world he knew very little of. But Tessa loved Jem enormously, and the fact that Jem could see it daily, reassured him whenever hope seemed to shy down. And even though Jem still could hardly believe his luck, he trusted Tessa.

“I love Christmas.” Tessa muttered, a small smile appearing on her lips. Jem couldn’t help himself and touched the corner of that smile fondly. Tessa’s smile grew wider and she shifted in Jem’s lap so she could look up at him from her position. “When all the lights are shining,  
so brightly everywhere. My favourite time of the year.” Tessa snuggled deeper into Jem’s lap. “What did you talk about?” She added, after a small pause.

Jem blushed a little, feeling awkward and petty once again. While he tried to muster his courage, Tessa laughed, interrupting his train of thoughts.

“Why are you so nervous?” She asked, looking up at him with a small teasing smile.

Jem laughed a little. “How can you tell I’m nervous?” He asked.

Tessa pointed a meaningful look at Jem’s fingers, playing with her hair. “You always do that when you’re hesitant to say something.”

Jem smiled, full of love. The warm feeling helped him relax a bit.

“Okay.” He said, finally. “I asked him for some advice.”

“Advice?” Tessa perked up, interested.

“Yes. On what to gift you for Christmas.” Jem said, shying a bit and unconsciously leaning further into sofa, as if he could run away from embarrassment.

Tessa just smiled knowingly. “Oh James… And what did he say?”

Jem laughed, short and a bit desperate. “He told me to ask you myself and hung up on me.”

This made Tessa laugh and Jem feel more at ease. Tessa’s laugh had that effect on him.

“Classic Magnus.” Tessa exhaled, still smiling. “But you should listen to him, you know. The high warlock of Brooklyn is very wise.”

“Is he wise, or does he just really suck at giving presents?” Jem joked, stroking Tessa’s hair.

“Maybe both.” Tessa reached up and touched Jem’s cheek with her palm. “James, I don't want a lot for Christmas. “

“But what _do_ you want?” Jem leaned into the warmth of her hand, closing his eyes.

“There is just one thing I need.” Tessa whispered and sat up, kissing Jem softly on the lips. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Jem’s heart skipped a beat. “You already have me.” He whispered, leaning his forehead on hers.

Tessa sighed, content. “I know. And there’s nothing more I need.” She smiled, looking at Jem with all her love. “I won't even wish for snow.” She joked.

Jem laughed. “But there has to be something else you want.” He stoked her face gently, with infinite care. His scarred fingers fell in contrast with her clear skin.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so.” Tessa replied, a little playful, positioning herself to sit in Jem’s lap, straddling his thighs. “'Cause I just want you here tonight. And as long as you’re holding on to me so tight, I have all I want.” She kissed him then, fully, hotly.

Jem could hardly breathe. His heart seemed to want to burst out of his chest while he kissed Tessa back.

“So…” Tessa smiled, holding the back of Jem’s head. “Make my wish come true?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
